Oppressed
by Miss Saphirah
Summary: Chris s'agita. La peur lui broyait les tripes, démentielle. Qu'importe. Que pouvait-il encore y faire ?


**Salut ! J'ai déjà publié ce texte sur un autre site, mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de le partager ailleurs. Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**Oppressed**

Perdu.

Perdus.

Foutus.

Ils étaient _foutus_ !

Ils...

_Bianca ?!_

Chris s'agita. La peur lui broyait les tripes, démentielle. Qu'importe. Que pouvait-il encore y faire ? _Il_ avait gagné. Désormais, plus rien ne les sauverait de la tyrannie démoniaque. La résistance était morte, tuée en un seul coup de maître. Malgré ses pointes acérées, l'atroce vérité ne parvenait à s'ancrer dans l'esprit meurtri du jeune homme. Il passa plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux, vain espoir de se calmer, de retrouver un semblant de réflexion.

Il n'admettait toujours pas cet échec. La situation nécessitait néanmoins une réaction. Une décision.

Le sorcier s'était téléporté là, dans leur vieille planque sombre et délabrée, et après ? Traîner davantage lui coûterait la vie. Si Wyatt le localisait, il l'épargnerait sans doute. Par contre, ses généraux ne lui offriraient probablement pas la même chance. Il devait partir. Au plus vite. Mais où ? Aux Enfers ? Il y serait toujours plus en sécurité qu'au Paradis... Pourtant, il pouvait se résoudre à tout quitter de suite. Il devait attendre... encore un peu. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps... ?

Derrière lui, le son d'une téléportation démoniaque interrompit son questionnement. En un battement de cœur, il la reconnut. Un ressentiment balaya ses frayeurs.

— Partons ! le pressa-t-elle, censurant toute protestation.

Conscient du danger, il concéda l'urgence de la situation et refoula son flot de reproches. D'un commun accord, ils disparurent.

* * *

Dans les confins des Enfers, ils se posèrent enfin. Bouger de place en place l'avait éprouvé. Le souffle court, la tête lourde, le demi-être de lumière ne se priva toutefois pas de laisser exploser sa colère :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu n'avais pas à...

Le souvenir de ses camarades assassinés défilaient sous ses yeux, indélébile. Face à leur meurtrier, il attendait des explications.

Athamé taché de sang en main, la femme du clan phénix était dans un état aussi pitoyable que lui. Confrontée à ces lourdes accusations, elle lui jeta un regard inébranlable et répliqua, acerbe :

— C'était eux ou nous. Je n'ai pas hésité.

— Il y avait forcément un autre moyen !

— Ils étaient de _son_ côté, Chris ! Il n'y avait _pas_ d'autre moyen !

Le concerné se détourna, refusant d'accorder du crédit à ces mots. Malheureusement, elle avait raison. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Il le savait pertinemment. Et cela l'enrageait. _Quel imbécile, bon sang !_

— Merde !

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jurer sous la pression. Quelle option leur restait-il désormais ? Ils venaient d'user celle de la dernière chance dans une pitoyable attaque. Dépité, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le rocher le plus proche.

— Chris... l'appela sa compagne, qui s'était quelque peu adoucie.

Il n'esquissa aucun geste.

Essayant de se montrer compréhensive, la sorcière s'accroupit alors devant lui, à sa hauteur.

— On trouvera bien quelque chose.

En réponse, il eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Comment ? Il ne reste plus que nous...

Le reconnaître de vive voix donnait aux tragiques événement un aspect définitivement palpable, réel. Trop réel. Il ne le supportait pas. « _Tout est perdu_ », ne cessait-il de se répéter. La noirceur teintait ses pensées, obscurcissait son jugement, l'engloutissait tout entier, le laissant désœuvré.

— La lignée Halliwell... commença son aimée après un court temps d'arrêt. La lignée Halliwell a su montrer à travers l'histoire qu'elle savait surmonté toutes les épreuves, même les plus désespérées. Celle-ci ne fera pas exception. Tu verras.

— Puisses-tu dire vrai. Mais les Halliwell n'ont jamais eu à affronter un membre de leur propre famille. La donne est différente. Je ne suis pas certain que cette fois...

— On y arrivera. Crois-moi. J'ai foi en toi, en nous.

Un démon croyant, il devait rêver...

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'énoncer le moindre sarcasme, Bianca prit ses lèvres d'assaut. Emplie de fougue, elle s'accrocha à ce baiser comme si leur vie s'éteindrait dans la seconde, ou qu'une lueur d'espoir finirait par naître au sein de cette oppressante obscurité.


End file.
